The History of the Z Fighters
by dbzlover135
Summary: This is what happened in Mirai Trunks future, it is so short because i am busy working on the sequal to Love of a Daughter, i hope you all like it
1. Chapter 1

_**The History of the Z Fighters**_

_** Chapter 1**_

* * *

Sapphire and Gohan both rushed to his house as they felt everyones ki there.

She looked over at Gohan seeing the fear all over his face.

When they got there Gohan ran into his home seeing his father laying on his bed motionless.

ChiChi turned around then gasped.

"Gohan I'm so sorry, he's gone."

"Kakkarot...no." Sapphire said.

As everyone left after they buried Goku, Sapphire stayed by Gohans side.

"Gohan-"

"I know what your going to say, I'm fine."

Sapphire looked to the ground then saw something fall to the ground.

She looked back up at Gohan noticing the tears falling down his face.

Sapphire bit her bottom lip then hugged Gohan.

He let all his tears fall, seeping through her gi.

Gohan began to hug her back as he started to stop crying.

Sapphire broke the heart then wiped away his tears.

"We gotta start training, can you do that?"

"Yeah and thanks for staying with me Sapphire."

She smiled then nodded kissing his cheek before flying to Capsule Corporation.

* * *

6 months passed by and everyone was still sad about Goku's death.

Sapphire was watching Trunks with Bulma when a news report on TV came up.

She turned the volume up then gasped.

"DAD! Get in here!"

"What is it?"

"2 androids are destroying West City, we gotta go help."

"Alright, go get everyone else."

Sapphire nodded as she handed Trunks to Bulma.

As she was leaving her father grabbed her arm pulling her into a hug.

She looked up at him seeing a smile on his face.

"Dad?"

"I just want you to know I am very proud of you."

Sapphire smiled then returned the hug.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too."

He kissed her head before flying off.

Once Sapphire got all the Z Fighters they all flew to West City.

They landed behind the androids as they turned around with smirks on their faces.

"Oh look 18, its the heroic Z Fighters."

"We're so scared."

They began to laugh which irritated Vegeta.

"You toasters are gonna die!"

He transformed into a super saiyan then flew towards the androids.

17 punched Vegeta in the stomach making his hand go right through him.

"DAD! NO!"

Sapphire transformed into a super saiyan then flew towards the androids.

After some time Gohan and Sapphire were the only ones still alive.

Gohan had tears running down his face as he screamed being surrounded by a yellow aura.

Sapphire gasped as she limped towards Gohan.

"I was too weak to help."

"Its alright, at least we're alive, we can still train and kill the androids."

Gohan looked up at Sapphire then nodded.

"Thanks Sapphire."

"No problem and you transformed."

"I-I did?"

"Take a look."

Gohan looked into a piece of shattered glass then smiled.

"I'm a super saiyan!"

"And you need a haircut too."

Gohan chuckled as he looked at his long hair.

"I guess I do."

"Lets get back to Capsule Corp, we gotta tell Bulma and ChiChi what happened."

Gohan nodded as they flew off to deliever the bad news.

Once they finished telling them about what happened they were trying to comfort the sobbing women.

"Its gonna be alright, we can go to Namek and wish everyone back."

"No we can't, their planet was made in a different location then the first time." Bulma said.

"Maybe we could ask King Kai to give us the quardanets."

"How can we talk to him?" ChiChi asked.

"We could...ask Baba to talk to him." Gohan said.

"If she is still alive." Bulma said.

"Don't talk like that! We might have lost everyone but we still need to keep hope!" Sapphire said.

"I agree with Sapphire and once Trunks is old enough we start training him to help out."

"Fine, Gohan you and ChiChi can live here from now on."

"Thanks Bulma."

Gohan turned to Sapphire then grabbed her hand.

"Ready to start training?"

"You bet I am."


	2. Chapter 2

_**The History of the Z Fighters**_

_** Chapter 2** _

* * *

13 years have passed by and Trunks is now a 14 year old boy.

Sapphire and Gohan are together and are both 23 years old.

Sapphire wears armor that looks like her father in rememberance of him.

Gohan was training Trunks to turn super saiyan while Sapphire meditated.

They both turned their attention to the saiyan woman then smirked.

Since she was so busy meditating they both tackled her to the ground.

Her eyes flung open and she began to laugh as they tickled her.

"G-Guys! S...Stop!"

"Should we Gohan?"

"I'm not sure."

Sapphire growled before turning into a super saiyan and knocking them off of her.

They both sat up seeing her smirking at them.

"Try that again and next time I won't be so nice."

"Sorry, we were just wondering what you were doing." Trunks said.

"Don't worry your the kid you don't get in trouble."

She then laid her eyes on Gohan.

"What?"

"You know what you did."

"You really wouldn't try to punish me, right?"

He stood up then wrapped his arm around her waist.

She smiled then kissed his cheek.

"I guess not."

They both turned their attention to Trunks who was gagging.

"You guys do know that I am here."

"Of course we do, its just funny to torchure you." Gohan said.

He pouted then crossed his arms.

"Its okay little brother."

"Can we get back to training?"

Sapphire and Gohan nodded as they attacked Trunks.

After about an hour Trunks was sitting on the ground panting.

"I think we should get back to Capsule Corp." Gohan said.

"Okay, how do you think your mom is doing Gohan?"

"I'm not sure, she is really sick."

"Well at least we know if she dies she will see your dad."

Gohan smiled then kissed her forehead.

"Yeah your right."

The three of them all flew back to Capsule Corp then got ready for bed.

As Gohan and Sapphire got in their room Gohan had an uneasy feeling.

"Sapphire I have a bad feeling something bad will happen."

"Its going to be alright, there is nothing to worry about."

"I guess your right."

Gohan looked at his short arm then sighed.

Sapphire noticed his pain then made him look at her.

"Its going to be alright, even if it won't be we still have hope."

Gohan smiled then kissed her lips.

"You can always make me feel better."

"I know, its like a gift."

He chuckled as they both got into their pajamas.

They both got into bed then started to fall asleep.

Sometime during the middle of the night Gohan began to toss and turn in his sleep.

_Dream_

_In his dream he saw 17 and 18 backing Sapphire into a corner._

_He tried to say something but couldn't as if his voice was gone._

_When he tried to fly towards her his feet were stuck to the ground._

_As he looked back up he saw 17 sticking his hand through her stomach._

_As everything faded to black he saw all the dead Z Fighters surrounded him._

_"Dad? Guys? Whats going on?"_

_"Son, your time is coming for you to join us." Goku said._

_"Wait I can't die yet! Sapphire and Trunks need me!"_

_"I know you love her and Trunks but you dying will make Trunks turn into a super saiyan."_

_He looked down._

_"Boy, my daughter will be fine she is a strong woman." Vegeta said._

_"I know thats why I love her."_

_"Gohan we needed to tell you this now because you have to make sure Sapphire doesn't fight."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because if she does die then Trunks won't have a mentor."_

_"But she is so stubborn she won't stay away from a fight."_

_"She will if it puts another life in danger." Vegeta said._

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"I think I know what Vegeta means."_

_"What is he talking about dad?"_

_"Since you are going to die anyway, make her pregnent, she won't fight if she has a child in her."_

_Gohan blushed._

_"Just do it kid, she will understand." Piccolo said._

_"But I would never get to see my kids."_

_"You would, when the time comes King Kai will tell Bulma where New Namek is and you all would be wished back."_

_"Alright fine, I can't wait to see you all in otherworld."_

_Everyone nodded at Gohan as he woke up._

When he did he noticed it was 11:43.

He looked to his side seeing Sapphire still asleep.

He smiled as he caressed his cheek.

Gohan sighed before shaking her a little making her wake up.

"Whats wrong Gohan? Are the androids attacking again?"

"No they aren't its just...I..."

Sapphire rose an eyebrow.

She blinked her eyes as Gohan kissed her then slid them shut.

He broke the kiss then rested his forehead againest hers.

"I want you to have my child."

Sapphire gulped.

"O-Okay."

"That means no fighting the androids, agreed?"

"Yes."

He smiled as he made love to her.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The History of the Z Fighters**_

_** Chapter 3 **_

* * *

Sapphire blinked her eyes a couple times as she woke up.

She sat up in her bed then rubbed her eyes not seeing Gohan there.

She checked the time noticing it was 5:54.

She got out of bed then changed into some baggy pants and a tank top then walked down the stairs.

As she walked down the stairs she saw Bulma trying to comfort a crying Trunks.

She ran down the stairs then slowly walked towards them.

"Whats wrong?"

Trunks turned around then started to cry even more.

"Come on Trunks you have to tell her."

"Tell me what?"

He wiped his tears then stood up walking towards Sapphire.

"I'm so sorry, Gohan knocked me out then went to fight the androids alone, he died."

Sapphire gasped as tears ran down her face.

She bit her lip then wiped away her tears.

"I'll leave you two alone." Bulma said.

Sapphire watched Bulma walk out of the room then looked at Trunks.

"I bet you hate me now don't you."

"Why would I hate you Trunks?"

"If I woke up sooner then I could have helped Gohan and he wouldn't be dead, I took away your happiness."

Sapphire smiled then sat on the couch with Trunks.

"It isn't your fault, Gohan knew that he could die but he wanted to protect you, and Gohan wasn't my only happiness, you are too."

Trunks smiled then hugged her.

"I just wish he was still alive, he was one of my best friends."

"I know how you feel."

Bulma walked back into the room then cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry to interrupt the sibling moment but Sapphire I need your help."

She nodded then stood up walking into Bulmas lab.

"What is it Bulma?"

"I need your help on building a time machine."

"A time machine?"

"Yes, we might not be able to save our time but we can save the past."

"Thats a great idea! And Trunks can go."

"I thought you should go."

"No, if my dad saw me he would reconigze me."

"How do you know?"

"I look like my mother, he even told me."

"Oh, alright then, it might take a few months though."

"And Bulma, I need your help."

"With what?"

"Well...Gohan must of known his time was coming to an end so he had a least request."

"What would that be?"

"He wanted me to have his child."

Bulma squealed causing Sapphire to blush.

"Thats great!"

"Yeah I know, but I don't know if I'm pregnent or not."

"Oh so you want me to check."

"Yeah."

"Alright."

Bulma grabbed a stethescope then pressed it againest her stomach.

She stood back up taking the plugs out of her ears.

"So?"

"I need to try a better test."

She sighed then sat on a chair waiting as Bulma searched for a better pregnencie test.

Soon enough Trunks came down looking to see if they needed help.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Bulma is going to check if I'm pregnent or not."

Trunks paled.

"That would mean you and Gohan would of..."

"Yeah pretty much."

"I'm back! Hello Trunks."

"Hey mom."

"Alright, Sapphire hold out your arm."

She nodded as she took blood then put it into some machine.

"What will that machine do?"

"Its something I used when I was pregnent with Trunks, I was too impatient to wait for the sonagram so I invented this."

"And it does..."

"It tells you if your pregnent and if so, if its a girl or a boy or if your having twins."

"Thats really cool mom."

"Thank you Trunks, the results are coming in."

A piece of paper came out so Bulma grabbed it then read it before smiling.

"You are pregnent and your having twins! A boy and a girl."

"Thats awesome Sapphire! Congrats!"

"Thanks, good thing saiyan pregnencies only last 5 months."

"Hey Sapphire guess what I can do now."

"What?"

He smiled before powering up to a super saiyan.

"Oh my gosh! Thats great Trunks!"

"I know."

Sapphire stood up then hugged Trunks.

"We have a surprise for you too."

"What is it?"

"You get to take a little trip to the past."

"Really! When?"

"Once Bulma finishes the time machine."

"Are you gonna come with me?"

"No, by the time its done I will have a big stomach."

"Alright."

"I'm gonna go make some lunch, want anything?"

"Nope I'm good."

Sapphire nodded as she walked into the kitchen.

She sighed as she made some food.

"I wish you were here Gohan."


	4. Chapter 4

_**The History of the Z Fighters **_

_**Chapter 4 **_

* * *

A couple weeks passed by and the time machine was finally finished.

Sapphire packed him a few capsules then put it in his jacket pocket.

She wiped away some of her tears then hugged him.

"Please be careful."

"I will be but why are you crying?"

"Sorry, its the hormones."

Trunks chuckled then kissed his sisters cheek.

"Its alright and I will be fine, just watch over mom for me."

"I will."

Trunks waved goodbye before getting in the time machine then disappearing.

Sapphire sighed as she walked out of Bulmas lab into the living room.

Bulma saw her walk in then closed the book she was reading.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I just hope Trunks will be okay."

"He has your fathers blood in his veins he will be fine."

"I hope so and what are we going to do about the androids? I can't fight them like this."

"Well we just ignore them and try to hope they don't attack any more cities."

Sapphire nodded as she sat on the couch beside Bulma.

She yawned then put her head on Bulmas shoulder.

"Tired?"

"Yeah a little."

"Then sleep, being pregnent takes a lot out of you."

"It sure does."

Bulma chuckled as Sapphire fell asleep.

When she woke up she sat up then rubbed her stomach.

"I can't wait until the twins are out, then I can train again."

"Just be patient, only 5 months."

"Its taking forever though."

"It'll be worth it once they are born."

"I hope so."

Sapphire stood up then walked into her room pulling out a picture of her and the Z Gang.

The picture was taken the day Goku came back to Earth from Yardrat.

She smiled a little as some tears ran down her face.

Her and Gohan were sitting on the ground in front smiling holding up peace signs.

Goku, Piccolo, and Vegeta were standing behind them just looking at the camera.

Everyone else was either smiling, looking confused, or laughing.

She sighed then laid back on her bed pulling the picture to her chest.

Soon enough she drifted off to sleep.

_Dream_

_In her dream she saw a woman with long black hair smiling at her._

_"You look familiar, who are you?"_

_The woman walked up to her then placed a hand on her cheek._

_"You will make a better mother then I ever did Sapphire."_

_"What do you mean? How do you know my name?"_

_"Thats simple, I am your mother Sapphire."_

_Sapphires eyes widened._

_"M-Mom? I can't believe I finally get to see you."_

_"Not exactly sweetie, King Yemma is letting me see you since your so sad."_

_"I'm not sad."_

_"Yes you are, your friends are dead, your mate is gone, and Trunks is in the past."_

_"I know, I wish I could get everyone back."_

_"You will in time, just be patient, once the androids are gone I will talk to King Kai and ask him to locate New Namek."_

_"You would do that?"_

_"Anything for my daughter."_

_"Thanks mom, could you tell the Z Fighters that we all miss them?"_

_"Sure thing, I saw your father a few hours ago, he misses you, Bulma, and Trunks."_

_"Are you jealous that he had a child with Bulma?"_

_"Not really, I'm happy for him, she makes him happy so I'm happy."_

_"Your an amazing person mom."_

_"So are you sweetie, now you better wake up, you've been asleep for a couple of hours."_

_"I have?"_

_"Yes you have and also Trunks is back."_

_"He is!"_

Sapphire sat up in her bed then ran down to Bulmas lab.

When she got there she ran into Trunks arms giving him a hug.

"Woah! Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine I just missed you."

"Wow your acting as if I'm your husband."

"Be quiet, your my little brother I am allowed to be this worried."

Trunks chuckled.

"Alright, I met dad he is really rude but he's cool."

"Yeah you kinda get use to it."

"I also saw the younger version of you and Gohan, you guys sure do look different."

"Yeah I know, did you give Kakkarot the antidote?"

"Yep, he flipped out when I told him you were pregnent with Gohans child though."

"I would of paid big bucks to see that."

Trunks chuckled as they walked out of Bulmas lab.

"I'm gonna return in 3 years when the androids arrive, but I'm gonna train nonstop until then."

"Well get some rest first."

"But-"

"No buts, now get some rest."

"Now your acting like mom."

"Well I am going to be a mom so I need practice."

"Fine, fine, but when the twins are born I'm gonna be the Uncle they love."

Sapphire giggled.

"Alright Trunks."

"Night sis."

"Night."

She watched him walk towards his room before walking out back.

She knelt down beside her fathers grave then sighed.

"I wish you were here dad, Trunks needs a father role model."

Sapphire looked at the graves beside his reading all the names.

All the graves were of the Z Fighters with a picture of them beside their names.

"I hope Trunks is strong enough to beat the androids."

Sapphire stood up then walked back inside hugging Bulma before going to her room.

She laid in her bed then drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_**The History of the Z Fighters **_

_**Chapter 5 **_

* * *

3 years went by quickly and Sapphire was training with Trunks.

She kicked him across the face sending him into the wall of the Gravity Chamber.

"Come on Trunks! You gotta be stronger then that!"

He growled before turning super saiyan and attacking his sister.

She caught all his attacks then kneed him in the stomach.

He fell onto his hands and knees then coughed up some blood.

"I think we are done for today."

Trunks nodded as his sister helped him up.

"Too bad we can't get any sensu beans from Korin." Trunks said.

"Once you kill the androids we can."

"Me?"

"Yeah, once you come back after helping out Goku and the others I bet you will be even stronger then me."

"I doubt that Sapphire."

"Whatever."

They walked out of the Gravity Chamber then into the living room.

The saiyans saw Bulma playing with the twins which made them smile.

The boys name was Goten because his hair style looked so much like Goku's that his name had to be similar in some way.

The girls name was Gogeta because they wanted her name to have some similarity to Goku and Vegeta.

They both looked up then smiled as they ran to their mother.

Sapphire bent down then hugged then both.

"Mommy!"

"What is it Gogeta?"

"Grandma taught us how to spell our names."

"Thats great! You two better say goodbye to Uncle Trunks."

They both looked at Trunks then hugged his legs.

"Bye bye Uncle Trunks." They both said.

He bent down then hugged them both.

"You two watch over Grandma and mommy, okay?"

"Okay, see you later!"

Trunks stood up then smiled as he walked towards the time machine.

"Mommy when will Uncle Trunks come home?" Goten asked.

"Once he helps out everyone in the past."

"Okay."

Sapphire picked up the twins then sat them on the couch as she listened to the radio.

"Listen up folks, heres more on your android report, they were last spotted in Pepper Town now heading North."

"I'm gonna go after them."

"Sapphire last time you did you were barely alive." Bulma said.

"I recovered and became much stronger though."

"If you die the twins will be without a mother."

"I won't die, just make sure they're safe."

Bulma nodded as Sapphire walked out of Capsule Corp.

"Grandma where is mommy going?" Goten asked.

"She is going to battle the androids."

"No! Mommy will get hurt! We gotta help!" Gogeta said.

"Gogeta, you and Goten will stay here, if she sees either of you down there it will hurt her even more."

They sighed before nodding.

Sapphire was flying to Pepper Town when she spotted them knocking down the buildings.

"Don't you two ever get tired of hurting people?"

"Hey look 18 its the monkey girl."

"Where have you been? We have missed you."

"I've been busy."

"Let me guess your gonna copy my hair color aren't you?" 18 said.

"I will if I need to."

"Haven't you already noticed that we are stronger then you? We killed all of your friends."

"I know but it doesn't mean I can't keep trying."

"Cut the speeh and lets fight." 17 said.

Sapphire growled as she flew towards the androids.

She punched 17 in the face then kneed 18 in the stomach.

They both grabbed each leg then threw her into a building then blasting it.

Sapphire blasted a Kamahameha at them then kicked their backs knocking them to the ground.

She then used the solar flare to blind them before kicking and punching them.

They both growled as they teamed up to beat her down.

Once they were finished beating her she laid on the ground motionless.

"I guess we might of killed her this time, too bad, she was starting to be a challenge."

"Lets just go."

18 nodded as they flew off to another city.

Sapphire groaned as she slowly sat up.

She struggled to stand then slowly flew herself back to Capsule Corp.

She walked to the front door then knocked on it a few times.

When she finally lost conciousness the last thing she saw was Bulma opening the door.

As Sapphire was opening her eyes she noticed she was on a bed in the medical room of Capsule Corp.

She looked to her right seeing Bulma reading a book with her back facing her.

"Bulma."

She turned around then smiled closing her book.

"Your finally awake, good."

"I don't really remember much of what happened."

"You went to go fight the androids, when you came back you were worse then you have been fighting them before."

"They fight me even stronger every time I get stronger."

"Well I'm just glad your okay, Gogeta kept crying."

"What about Goten?"

"He forced himself not to cry so he could comfort Gogeta."

"Can you bring them here?"

Bulma nodded as she walked out of the room.

She came back a few minutes later with the twins in her arms.

Gogeta had tear marks on her face as Goten struggled not to cry.

"Can you set them down on the bed?"

Bulma nodded sitting them down gently.

The twins just stared at her as she smiled.

"Are you two just gonna sit there or are you gonna hug me?"

Gogeta flung herself at her mother hugging her.

Sapphire pat her back then looked to Goten.

"Come here my brave little saiyan."

He smiled then hugged Sapphire.

"I'm glad you tried to comfort your sister Goten, that shows real bravery."

"Thanks mommy."

"No problem and Gogeta I'm glad you were worried about me."

"Well you are my mommy."

Sapphire smiled as she hugged the two people in her life very dear to her.


	6. Chapter 6

The History of the Z Fighters Chapter 6 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ It has been a couple months since Trunks left and Sapphire has been fighting the androids constantly.

Sapphire was in the gravity chamber at 950x Earths gravity.

She stopped her training when she heard a knock at the door.

She turned off the gravity then opened the door seeing the twins.

"What do you guys need?"

"We wanted to know if we could train with you." Goten said.

"Um...maybe when you two are older."

"No! We wanna fight mommy!" Gogeta said.

"Alright come on in."

They both walked into the gravity chamber as Sapphire closed the door.

She turned the gravity up to 10x Earths normal gravity for starters.

When she looked to the twins she noticed they were still standing tall.

"Go higher mommy."

"Okay."

She then put the gravity up to 100 then looked at them.

They were starting to feel the increase in gravity which shocked her.

"This is much better."

"You two start getting use to the gravity."

They nodded then began to walk around a little.

After some time the twins upped the gravity to 300.

Sapphire looked at them seeing their hair and eyes beginning to change.

She smiled a bit then upped the gravity a little more.

They began to growl as a yellow aura surrounded their bodies.

Gogeta let out a scream as her hair and eyes changed.

Gotens hair began to flash back and forth from yellow to black before he transformed as well.

"Good job you two, your super saiyans."

The twins looked at each other then smiled.

"Were super saiyans!"

"Can we take on the androids?" Gogeta asked.

"I don't think so you two."

They pouted before starting to spar with each other.

Sapphire smiled at them before continuing her training as well.

After a couple of hours the twins laid panting on the floor of the gravity room.

Sapphire picked them both up then carried them to their room.

"D-Did we do good mommy?" Goten asked.

"You both did wonderful."

They smiled before drifting off to sleep.

Sapphire sighed as she walked out of their room towards Bulmas.

When she entered she saw Bulma wearing glasses as she read a book.

"What are you doing Bulma?"

"Just reading, how was the training?"

"Good, the twins turned into super saiyans."

"Thats great!"

"Yeah, when does Trunks come back?"

"Well, I'm not sure he should of been back by now."

"Maybe something went wrong in the time line."

"Never know, I just hope he will be okay."

"This is Trunks were talking about, he'll be fine." Sapphire said.

"Yeah your right, are you okay? You seem sad."

"Its just...I miss everyone."

Bulma smiled then tapped her bed.

Sapphire walked over to her then sat down.

"I miss them too and its okay to show some emotion once in a while."

"I know but I just wish they all were here."

"This isn't the Sapphire I know, the Sapphire I know would be happy telling everyone we still have hope."

Sapphire smiled as she chuckled.

"Yeah your right, I just wish my dad and Gohan were back."

Bulma hugged Sapphire.

"Me too, me too."

"I'm gonna go take a nap."

"Alright come and get me if you need to talk."

Sapphire nodded as she walked towards her room.

When she got there she laid in her bed then sighed.

She closed her eyes as she drifted off to sleep.

As she closed her eyes she started to dream.

She saw 8 figures surrounding her.

One of them slowly walked towards her as she got in a fighting stance.

"Its good to see you."

She squinted her eyes as she reconigzed the voice.

"Dad? Is that you?"

"Yes its me Sapphire, and all the other idiots."

She smiled then hugged her dad.

"I miss you so much!"

"I know you do."

She let go of him then wiped away her tears.

"Why are you all in my dream though?"

"We had to come to talk to you." Goku said.

"Why?"

"You are losing hope and soon enough you will die from it." Tien said.

"What! I can't die! I have to talk care of the twins."

"Thats why you can not slip into depression Sapphire." Gohan said.

She nodded.

"Do you guys know when Trunks will be back?"

"Very soon, right now he is battling an android called Cell with the Z Fighters back then." Piccolo said.

"Cell? There is no Cell here."

"Soon enough there will be, but for now just worry about the twins." Gohan said.

"Alright, but before you all go can you tell me the quardanets to Namek?"

"I will get King Kai to tell you them once Trunks gets back, but get Bulma to start on a ship." Goku said.

"Alright, thanks I can't wait to see you all."

"Don't wish me back though Sapphire."

"Why not Kakkarot?"

"Well I'm fine here I will see you all again and ChiChi is here so I'm fine."

"Alright, I will see you all soon."

They nodded as she woke up.

She opened her eyes then sat up in her bed with a smile.

She ran into Bulmas room then jumped on her bed causing her to fall of.

"Woah! Be careful Sapphire I'm not as young as I use to be."

"I need you to start making a space ship."

"Why?"

"When Trunks gets back King Kai is going to tell us the quardanets for Namek!"

"How do you know?"

"The Z Fighters told me in my dream, now get started."

"I don't have that much material for a ship though."

"Then write down what you need and I'll find stuff in the cities."

"Alright fine, keep your pants on."

Bulma walked out of her room leaving Sapphire alone.

Sapphire smiled as Bulma walked out. 


	7. Chapter 7

_**The History of the Z Fighters **_

_**Chapter 7 **_

* * *

Sapphire was flying through the air as she read the paper of materials Bulma needed.

She read the next item Bulma needed; it said 'metal'.

Sapphire flew into North City then shifted through the rubble.

As she was looking through the rubble she spotted a piece of metal.

Sapphire smiled as she opened a capsule then put a bunch of it inside.

When she clicked the button to close it then flew into the air.

She marked 'metal' off of the list then saw there was nothing left.

As she blasted the paper she flew back to Capsule Corp keeping her power level low.

When she got there she ran into Bulma's lab then gave her all the capsules.

"I got all the things you needed!"

"Wow, I never actually thought you could find it all."

"Well I'm determined to wish everyone back."

"And its good to have you back."

Sapphire smiled.

"Where are the twins?"

"Training in the gravity chamber."

"Those two are exactly like their grandpa."

"Yes they are."

Bulma opened all the capsules then got to work on the ship.

Sapphire smiled as she helped Bulma build the ship.

They were making an exact replica of the ship Goku used to get to Namek.

"Can you hand me a screwdriver?"

"Yep, here ya go."

Bulma grabbed the screwdriver.

After some time Sapphire fell asleep as Bulma still worked on the ship.

Bulma walked over to her then shook her shoulders.

"Are the androids attacking?"

"No they aren't I finished the ship."

"Where is it?"

"Right here, I put it in a capsule."

Sapphire grabbed the capsule then clicked the top before throwing it.

When it exploded a ship popped out of the smoke.

"Its amazing, thanks Bulma!"

"No problem."

As they were talking they were unaware of the presence walking into the room.

"Hey guys."

Sapphire gasped then turned around getting in a fighting stance.

She blinked a couple times before smiling.

"Trunks!"

She ran towards him then hugged him until he couldn't breathe.

"C-Can't...breathe."

"Whoops, sorry."

"Its fine, why is there a ship in here?"

"Bulma made it for when we got to Namek."

"Cool, so how has everything been since I was gone?"

"The androids have attacked most of the towns and cities, I had to fight them and every time I did I came back here near death."

"Wow I'm sorry I wasn't here to help."

"Its okay, just tell us how everything went in the past."

Trunks nodded as they walked into the kitchen.

As Trunks was telling them what happened Bulma decided to make tea.

"I can't believe Kakkarot decided to stay in otherworld."

"Yeah, I even got killed."

"You did?"

"Yeah, Cell blasted me through the chest."

"Ouch, that must of hurt."

"It did."

"Mommy, Goten and I finished our..."

Gogeta stopped talking as she saw a new figure in the house.

"ANDROID!"

Gogeta hid behind Goten as he got in a defensive crouch.

"Don't you dare hurt my sister or grandma or mommy."

"Calm down kids, this is Uncle Trunks, remember."

"Oh yeah, sorry I thought you were an android Uncle Trunks." Gogeta said.

"Its fine."

As they were talking they were interrupted by a radio report.

"This just in, the androids have attacked South City."

"I'm gonna go after them." Trunks said.

"I'm coming with you."

"No, Sapphire you stay here, you'll only get hurt."

"Trunks if I remember well, I am the older sibling."

"Fine, but you better not get hurt."

"I'll try not to; kids stay with grandma."

They nodded.

Sapphire and Trunks transformed as they flew towards South City.

When they landed Sapphire kicked 17 across the face before he could shoot an old man.

The androids stood up then smirked.

"Hey look 17, its the boy, where have you been? We have missed beating you."

"Well now you are going to die."

"Big talk coming from someone who has been letting their big sister fight their battles." 17 said.

Trunks glared at them before attacking.

Sapphire watched as Trunks blew up 18 making 17 angry.

"You little...! Die!"

Trunks knocked 17 to the ground before blowing him up.

Sapphire smiled as she hugged Trunks.

"You did it Trunks!"

"I know."

Sapphire looked at the old man then lifted the car off of him.

"Are you alright sir?"

"I'm fine but what are your names? Your heros."

"I'm Trunks and this is my sister Sapphire."

"Well thank you for helping us, everyone owes you all gratitude."

"We're fine."

Sapphire smiled to him before they flew back to Capsule Corp.

Trunks told the twins and Bulma what happened and they were cheering.

"Now we just need the quardanets for Namek and we're off."

"Not just yet Sapphire."

"Why?"

"Before we leave we have to take care of another android."

"Who?"

"Cell."


	8. Chapter 8

_**The History of the Z Fighters**_

_** Chapter 8 **_

* * *

A couple days passed by and Sapphire was packing some stuff for when they were going to leave.

The twins were playing with each other tails when Goten screamed.

Sapphire looked down at him noticing that Gogeta gripped his tail to hard.

She picked him up then began to stroke his tail making him calm down.

Trunks walked into her room as she was doing that then smiled.

"You know I never imagined you to be a mother."

Sapphire turned around then stuck her tounge out at him.

"Do you need something Trunks?"

"Yeah, mom said she needs the quardanets for Namek."

"Well King Kai still hasn't told me it yet."

"Thats strange, I'm gonna go head outside if you need me."

Sapphire nodded as she set Goten back down on the ground.

"Now don't grip each others tails so hard next time."

"Okay mommy."

She smiled at them then walked out of her room.

She walked into Bulmas lab then saw her looking out the window.

"What are you looking at?"

"Trunks told me to come in because Cell is out there."

"Really?"

"Yeah but they both just flew off."

"I hope Trunks beats him quick."

"He will, do you have the quardanets for Namek yet?"

"Not yet."

"Well King Kai needs to do a better job."

***Try saying that to my face.***

"King Kai? Is that you?"

***Yes its me.***

"Do you have the quardanets for Namek?"

***Yeah I do.***

"Why did it take you so long to tell us it?"

***I waited until Trunks beat Cell.***

"Smart."

***I am a King.***

Sapphire rolled her eyes as Bulma grabbed a pen and paper then wrote the quardanets down.

"Thanks King Kai."

***No problem, now I gotta go bye.***

"Bye."

Sapphire smiled at Bulma then hugged her.

"We're gonna get everyone back!"

"Yes I know, now tell Trunks he just walked in."

Sapphire turned around then hugged her brother.

"Whats all the excitement for?"

"King Kai just told me the quardanets for Namek!"

"Thats great!"

"I know!"

They all waited until Bulma entered the quardanets then rechecked everything.

"Everything looks good, you two better get going."

"I'm gonna get the twins."

"Wait your bringing them?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah they want to come."

"Don't you think its too dangerous for two 4 year olds?"

"Gohan was 5 when he fought againest my father, Nappa, and me, then he went into space."

"Fine they can come."

"Awesome."

Sapphire walked up to her room then picked up the sleeping twins.

She walked back into Bulmas lab then placed them in the ship.

"Are you coming or not?"

"Hold on."

Trunks grabbed a bag full of capsules before getting on the ship.

He was wearing a copy of his fathers armor when he stepped on.

Sapphire was wearing a version of Goku's gi but without the symbol on it.

"Systems are ready to go." Bulma said.

"We all are buckled in and ready to go."

"Launching in 5...4...3...2...1...BLAST OFF!"

Trunks and Sapphire held onto their seats as they were blasted out of the Earths atmosphere.

"You guys can move around the ship now, good luck." Bulma said.

They both unbuckled their seatbelts then checked on the twins.

Their eyes were wide opened and they were shaking.

"Why didn't anyone tell us we were blasting off?" Goten asked.

"I didn't want to wake you two."

"Can we change our outfits? Something like yours mommy." Gogeta asked.

"Sure."

She placed a hand over Gotens head then screamed as a light engulfed him.

When the light disappeared he was wearing a version of Goku's outfit but with long sleeves.

A/N He's wearing what he wears in DBZ just to let you know.

She did the same thing to Gogeta but her outfit was more girlier.

**A/N To see her outfit go to this link and look at the little girl with purple hair:**  
**imgres?q=dragon+ball+online&num=10&hl=en&biw=1366&bih=673&tbm=isch&tbnid=kskpwEBTtRJPSM:&imgrefurl= &docid=X1VR3 GJ8biED1M&imgurl= &w=500&h=307&ei=RrEmULmPKqfs0gHvs4HICw&zoom=1**

The twins smiled at their outfits then hugged their mom.

"Thanks mommy!" They both said.

"How did you learn that Sapphire?" Trunks asked.

"Piccolo taught it to me when we got back to Earth from Namek after Kakkarot defeated Frieza."

"Cool, now we better start training."

Sapphire nodded.

"Hey Uncle Trunks we wanna show you something."

"What is it?"

The twins smirked at each other before transforming into super saiyans.

"How...?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you they could transform."

Trunks looked at Sapphire with wide eyes.

Sapphire chuckled and scratched the back of her head.

"Sorry."

Trunks smiled at his sister then attacked her.

"Lets just train."

She smirked then nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

_**The History of the Z Fighters **_

_**Chapter 9 **_

* * *

10 days passed by quickly for the 4 saiyans.

Sapphire opened the door to the ship then stepped out first.

"Come on you guys."

"Do you think the Nameks will be willing to let us use the dragon balls?" Trunks asked.

"Once I tell them who I am they will be more then likely to help."

Trunks nodded as he grabbed Gogetas hand walking off of the ship.

Goten ran up to Sapphire then held on to her hand.

They all walked into the first village they saw catching the attention of all the villagers.

"Who are you strangers?"

"We are from Earth, we wanted to know if we could use the dragon balls."

"What is your name?"

"I am Sapphire, I came here with my father years ago, his name was Vegeta."

All the Nameks growled as the warrior Nameks surrounded them.

"Your father and you killed one of our villages."

"Oh right, I forgot."

"You said once you told them who you are they would be willing to help us!"

"I might of forgot to mention dad and I kinda killed an entire village."

Trunks slapped his forehead.

"Mommy I'm scared." Gogeta said.

"Its alright sweetie."

"Everyone step away from them."

"But elder...!"

"No buts, step away from them."

All the Nameks walked away from them revealing the elder named Moori.

"Hey I remember you! Guru made you the new Grand Elder when he died."

"Yes that is me, I was wondering something though."

"What would that be?"

"Those two children, are they yours?"

"Yes they are."

"The boy looks like Goku, the one who defeated Frieza."

"His name is Goten but he is as brave as his grandfather."

"Who is the father?"

"Oh, its Gohan, he came here years ago as well."

"Gohan? I remember him."

A young namek ran up in front of her.

"I'm not sure if you remember me or not but I'm Dende."

"Oh yeah, you healed Krillin and the others."

Dende nodded.

"Sorry to break up the little reunion, but could we use your dragon balls?" Trunks asked.

"What wishes would you make?"

"Well the first one would be return the Earth to the way it was before the androids attacked, the second would be to wish back everyone killed by the androids and cell..."

"And the third?" Moori asked.

"That one I'm not sure yet."

"I know one mommy!" Goten said.

"What is it sweetie."

"We wish all people with saiyan blood in them were full-blooded saiyans."

"Sounds good to me, can we use the dragon balls?"

"Since you are a friend of Goku's, alright."

Sapphire smiled as the nameks summoned Porunga then made their wishes.

Trunks and Sapphire fell over in pain when the last wish was made so the twins ran over.

"Mommy! Uncle Trunks! What happened?" Gogeta said.

"My backside just started to randomly hurt." Trunks said.

"I think thats why." Dende said.

Trunks and Sapphire looked behind them then smiled as they had their tails.

"Awesome! I have my tail back!" Sapphire said.

"Hey I was wondering if you could come back to Earth with us?" Trunks asked.

"Me, why?"

"We're gonna need a new guardian and you seem like the perfect one."

"Well...alright."

"Why did you want Dende to come back with us?"

"Back in the past Goku brought Dende to Earth to be the new guardian so I think we should do the same."

"Alright."

"Bye everyone! Thanks for the help!" Goten said.

They all waved goodbye as they got onto their ship then waited until they got home.

Sapphire told Dende all about what happened on Earth starting with Goku dying.

"Wow, poor Goku, of all the things to kill him it would be a heart virus."

"It was a shocker to everyone else too."

"Probably, he is such a healthy guy."

"You know it."

They all talked until they finally arrived back on Earth.

When they did Goten and Gogeta ran out first running into Capsule Corp.

"After we see the Z Fighters we will bring you to the lookout." Trunks said.

"Alright, I can't wait to see Gohan all grown up."

"I bet he will be surprised to see you Trunks." Sapphire said.

"Probably not, but he will be happy to see you."

"I hope so."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just nervous to see everyone."

"You, the woman who fought the androids and didn't die from fighting them is afraid to see her old friends?"

"Pretty much."

Trunks slapped her across the cheek.

She put her hand up to her face then growled at Trunks.

"What was that for?"

"Do you feel better?"

"Actually I do."

"Good, now come on."

She gulped as she slowly approached the door.

When she got to it she put her hand on the doorknob then slowly began to turn it.


	10. Chapter 10

_**The History of the Z Fighters **_

_**Chapter 10 **_

* * *

Sapphire pushed the door open then felt Trunks push her in.

She fell on the ground then turned around to glare at Trunks.

"Trunks!"

"Well you were taking forever to open the door so I pushed you."

She growled as she stood up.

"Mommy?"

She looked down seeing both Goten and Gogeta pulling on her pant leg.

"Yes kids."

"Why are all those strangers in our house?" Goten asked.

Sapphire gulped as she turned around smiling when she saw the Z Fighters.

"Kids, those are the Z Fighters I told you two about."

They looked over at them then back to their mother.

Goten glared at them all then stood in front of Gogeta in a way of protecting her.

"Wow, its a mini Kakkarot." Vegeta said.

"Its so good to see you all." Sapphire said.

They all nodded at her.

"Trunks did you officially meet your father?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah back in the past."

"How about you meet your father from this time."

Trunks looked over at Vegeta then gulped.

"Trunks I know how our dad acted back then, he is nothing like the way he was back then." Sapphire said.

"Alright."

"You two go and talk alone." Bulma said.

They nodded as they walked up the stairs.

"Hey Sapphire, why do you have your tail back?" Piccolo asked.

"Oh, when we were on Namek the twins suggested that we wish every person with saiyan blood is a full-blood saiyan."

He nodded then looked to Dende.

"Why is Dende here?"

"Trunks said that you fuse with Kami and that will make you very powerful then Dende will become the new guardian of Earth."

"I will become stronger?"

"Yep."

"Interesting."

Sapphire nodded as she looked at each Z Fighter; there was one missing.

"Hey guys, where is Gohan?"

"When he was brought back to life he flew off somewhere." Krillin said.

She nodded as she picked up the twins in her arms.

"Hey guys meet the twins, this is Goten and this is Gogeta."

"They are so cute and the boy looks so much like Goku." Tien said.

"Yeah thats why his name is so close to Kakkarots."

"They both seem very strong as well." Yamcha said.

"They are, they both can turn into super saiyans."

All the Z Fighters gasped.

Trunks and Vegeta both walked down the stairs with smiles on their faces.

"How about we all head to the lookout." Trunks said.

Everyone nodded as they flew out of CC.

When they arrived Kami and Piccolo both fused making Piccolo stronger then ever.

Piccolo gasped at his new amount of strength.

"My power...its amazing."

"Dende your up."

"Do you have the dragon?" Dende asked.

Mr. Popo nodded placing the model of the dragon in front of him.

He extended his hands then said some words in Namek making beams of light coming out.

Sapphire gasped as the lights flew into the sky towards the dragon balls.

"Your now the new guardian of Earth." Trunks said.

Dende smiled.

"What do we do now?" Sapphire asked.

"Head back to Capsule Corp and celebrate us all being brought back to life." Vegeta said.

They all nodded as they flew back to CC.

* * *

After a couple of hours they all finished celebrating then went back to their homes.

Sapphire yawned as she picked up the sleeping Goten.

She was about to pick up Gogeta but her father picked her up.

"Thanks dad."

"No problem, I am their grandfather."

Sapphire smiled as they walked to their room then laid them down.

She kissed their foreheads before walking out of their room.

Vegeta brought her into a hug his chin resting on her head.

"I missed you so much Sapphire."

"I missed you too daddy."

He broke the hug then kissed her forehead before going to his room.

She smiled then walked to her room changing into a tank top and some softee shorts.

Sapphire yawned as she laid in her bed.

Sometime in the middle of the night someone walked into her room then shut the door.

He took off his clothes leaving him in his boxers then got in the bed with her wrapping an arm around her waist.

She turned around then nuzzeled her head in his chest.

He smiled as he kissed her head.

"I missed you Sapphire."

"Gohan..." She mumbled.

Gohan smiled as he closed his eyes falling into a deep sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

_**The History of the Z Fighters**_

_** Chapter 11 **_

* * *

Sapphire opened her eyes when she woke up coming face to face with someones chest.

She rubbed her eyes a couple of times then felt someones hand running through her hair.

When she looked up she saw Gohan smiling down at her.

"Good to see your awake beautiful."

She smiled with tears running down her face as she hugged her.

"I missed you so much! I'm so happy your back!"

"Me too."

She sat up in her bed then broke the hug.

"Where did you go yesterday? Krillin said once you were wished back you flew away."

"I went into the city to get you this."

He grabbed something from underneath the bed then handed it to her.

She rose an eyebrow then opened the box seeing a locket with the saiyan insignia on it.

She smiled as she opened it seeing a picture of her father and mother.

"How did you get a picture of my mom?"

"Vegeta gave it to me, do you like it?"

"Like it! I love it!"

She put it on then kissed him on the lips.

"You have to meet the twins."

"I can't, they'll hate me."

"No they won't, why would you think like that?"

"I wasn't there for them when they were born."

"They will understand, its better you meet them while they are children instead of when they're adults."

Gohan nodded.

Sapphire got out of bed then changed into some jeans and a T-Shirt.

"I'm gonna be in the kitchen with the twins if you need me."

She walked out of her room into the twins room.

She opened the door then woke them both up.

"Breakfast?"

"Yep."

They both ran down the stairs into the kitchen where they devoured everything.

Gogeta looked at Vegeta making him feel uneasy.

"What is it?"

"Are you our grandpa?"

"Yes."

"Then why do you look as young as mommy?"

"Its a saiyan thing."

She nodded as she ate her breakfast.

Sapphire came down the stairs then kissed the top of the twins heads.

"The womans cooking got better over the years."

"Yeah I know, she had a lot of time on her hands to practice."

Gohan came down the stairs gulping as he sat down beside Goten.

Goten turned to look at him then smiled.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Gohan."

"I'm Goten and this is my sister Gogeta."

"Thats nice."

He smiled before eating his breakfast.

Sapphire smirked then walked up to Gohan placing her lips by his ear.

"Tell them now."

He nodded.

"Hey, kids."

They both looked at him.

"Yeah."

"Well...um...I am..."

Vegeta sighed.

"Gohan is your father." Vegeta said.

"Really? Is grandpa telling the truth mommy?" Gogeta asked.

"Yes he is."

They both smiled then jumped on Gohans lap.

"Now we have a daddy!"

"And an awesome one at that."

Sapphire smiled at the sight.

"I'm glad your back Gohan."

"Me too."

Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Save the mushy stuff for when I'm not in the room."

"Dad we all know you acted like this towards Bulma."

"I did not!"

"Its not nice to lie."

He growled before leaving the room.

Sapphire smiled then sighed.

They had one crazy history, but she loved it.

* * *

**Thats the end of this story, sorry its a really short story but im working on _Courage of a Daughter_ the sequel to _Love of a Daughter_**


End file.
